Who Knew
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: Songfic inspirada na música "Who Knew"  Quem Diria , da P!nk. Ichigo precisa contar algo a Rukia. Após um tempo, as memórias da pequena parecem não deixá-la sossegada. O que estaria acontecendo?


(OneShot) Quem Diria

Shipper ~ IchiRuki

- **Disclaimer** -

Bleach não me pretence.

* * *

**Sábado, 23 de Julho.**

"Rukia vem!", chamou Ichigo, pegando na mão da morena.

"Calma Ichi.", disse ela, seguindo-o - "Onde estamos indo?"

"Você já vai ver pequena.", falou sorrindo; o sorriso preferido dela.

You took my hand, you showed me how

_(Você pegou na minha mão, você me mostrou como)_

Era inverno, meados de Julho. Entardecia e o sol ainda estava se pondo. Alguns flocos de neve começavam a cair, mas o clima permanecia ameno. O ruivo levava sua namorada até um chalé de madeira que ficava a alguns metros depois de um riacho. Lá tinha-se uma bela vista do pôr-do-sol. Ao adentrarem a casa, Ichigo foi logo acendendo a lareira que tinha na sala, já a morena sentou-se no sofá, esperando-o.

"O que tinha para me dizer?", perguntou curiosa.

"Baixinha, eu...", disse o ruivo, apreensivo.

"Fala logo, Ichigo!"

"Eu fui chamado.", falou olhando-a nos olhos.

O silêncio permaneceu entre ambos por alguns segundos.

"Quando?", por fim perguntou Rukia, ainda digerindo a notícia.

"Kenpachi me avisou há 1 semana."

"E porque..?"

"...eu só te falei agora?", completou o ruivo.

"Sim...", respondeu cabisbaixa.

"Eu queria encontrar um jeito de lhe dizer, mas eu não sabia como."

"Você... vai voltar?", perguntou olhando-o nos olhos.

"Lembra disso?", falou o ruivo, mostrando o _pingente*_ no pescoço da morena – "Para sempre."

You promised me you'd be around,

_(Você me prometeu que ficaria por perto,)_  
Uh huh...That's right

_(Aham, tá certo)_

"Claro que eu lembro, bobo.", falou sorrindo-lhe – "Ele sempre está comigo."

"Eu te amo, pequena.", disse também sorrindo, antes de beijar os lábios daquela baixinha que mexia com ele como nenhuma outra conseguira antes.

I took your words and I believed

_(Eu absorvi as suas palavras e eu acreditei)_  
In everything, You said to me,

_(Em tudo o que você me disse)_  
Yeah huh...That's right

_(Aham, tá certo)_

* * *

**Seis meses depois.**

**Segunda-feira, 23 de Janeiro – Ano XII.**

"_Amanhã fazem exatos 6 meses que você partiu. Maldita guerra! Ainda não recebi nenhuma carta, não sei como você está, não sei onde possa estar, nada. Se ao menos tivesse alguma notícia... Qualquer coisa, que seja!"_

If someone said three years from now, You'd be long gone

_(Se alguém dissesse há 3 anos, que você iria embora)_

"_E ainda tenho que suportar aqueles idiotas dizendo que você não vai voltar... Como podem?"_

I'd stand up and punch them out, Cause they're all wrong  
_(Eu me ergueria e socaria todos eles, porque eles estão todos errados)_

"_Eu sei que você vai voltar, porque você mesmo disse, para sempre. E eu posso parecer louca, mas eu sinto. Você vai voltar_."

I know better, Cause you said forever

_(Eu sei melhor que eles, porque você disse para sempre)_  
And ever, Who knew

_(E sempre, quem diria)_

* * *

**- Flashback -**

Remember when we were such fools

_(Lembra quando nós éramos tão bobos)_

"Você e aquele cara se merecem mesmo!", disse Ichigo.

"Cala a boca, Ichigo!", respondeu Rukia.

"Porque você não vai lá correr atrás dele, como todas as outras?"

"Eu já disse que eu e o Kaien não temos nada!"

"Tá, e porque ele não te deixa em paz?"

"Somos apenas amigos, caramba."

"Porque você não vê o jeito que ele te olha.", o ruivo fechou a cara.

"Hm, já sei. Você 'tá com ciúmes dele, não é?"

"Quê? Eu com ciúmes de você?", ralhou – "Tsc... Me poupe, Rukia."

And so convinced and just too cool,

_(E tão convencidos e tão legais,)_

"Vai negar agora, morango?", provocou-o.

"Mas é claro!"

"Eu sei que você sente ciúmes do Kaien, 'tá escrito na sua cara.", sorriu vitoriosa – "E eu adoro isso.", sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo.

"Você não desisti mesmo, né?", falou, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

Oh no... No no

_(Oh não… Não não)_

"Nunca.", sorriu maliciosa.

* * *

**- Dias Atuais -**

I wish I could touch you again

_(Eu queria poder te tocar de novo)_

"_Você me faz tanta falta! Os seus olhos, a sua boca, o seu cheiro... Pode parecer meio estranho e louco, mas às vezes quando eu estou sozinha, eu fecho meus olhos e... sinto. Apenas sinto. Todos os momentos em que passamos juntos. São tantos que eu perco a conta. Mas eu sempre volto àquela casa. Sempre."_

I wish I could still call you friend

_(Eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amigo)_

"_É engraçado como tudo aconteceu, você não acha? Eu cheguei do nada e mudei o seu mundo. E tudo aconteceu tão rápido. No começo não podíamos nos ver, lembra? Deixamos de ser apenas amigos. Assim como Yin e Yang se completam, nós completamos um ao outro. Mas... será que deixamos de ser amigos e passamos a ser meros amantes? Acho que não..."_

I'd give anything

_(Eu daria tudo)_

"_Eu daria tudo para te ter aqui do meu lado novamente. O seu carinho, o seu amor, o seu companheirismo... Se precisasse, eu conquistaria tudo de novo, aproveitaria cada momento ao seu lado de novo, como se fosse o último. E principalmente, a sua amizade. Porque acima de tudo, os amigos são umas das coisas mais importantes na nossa vida, assim como a família, e que ambos não vivemos sem."_

* * *

**- Flashback -**

When someone said count your blessings now, 'fore they're long gone

_(Quando alguém disse seja agradecido agora, antes que eles estejam muito longe)_

"É, pequena Kuchiki, você mudou mesmo o Kurosaki.", disse um homem loiro, com um chapéu listrado – "Considere-se uma pessoa de sorte."

"Mudei?", perguntou a morena.

"Não ligue para o que ele diz Rukia.", ralhou o ruivo – "Vamos."

"Aproveitem a noite, mas não voltem muito tarde.", advertiu Isshin, pai de Ichigo.

"Tá, velho. Pode deixar."

I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong

_(Eu acho que eu não sabia, eu estava totalmente errada)_

"O que ele quis dizer com eu mudei você?", perguntou a morena.

"E eu vou saber... Aqueles dois só sabem falar merda.", respondeu Ichigo.

"Se você diz...", murmurou Rukia.

They knew better, Still you said forever

_(Eles sabiam melhor que eu, ainda sim você disse para sempre)_  
And ever, Who knew

_(E sempre, quem diria)_

"Você já contou a ele, Isshin?", perguntou o loiro.

"Ainda não.", respondeu o moreno - "Zaraki chegará amanhã, vou pedir que converse com Ichigo.", dizia – "Afinal, ele é o capitão, não é?"

"É...", disse Kisuke – "É o único jeito."

"Hm, Rukia?", chamou-a.

"Sim?"

"Pra você.", disse, entregando-lhe uma caixinha.

"O que é?", perguntou abrindo o presente – "Que pingente lindo, Ichi!"

"Gostou?", falou o ruivo.

"Eu amei!", exclamou com os olhos brilhando.

"É pra você nunca se esquecer de nós dois. Mesmo longe, estaremos juntos. _Para sempre_."

* * *

**- Dias Atuais -**

Yeah yeah

_(Yeah yeah)_

I'll keep you locked in my head  
_(Eu te manterei trancado em minha mente)_

"Mesmo longe, estaremos juntos. Para sempre, não é Ichigo?", falou a baixinha, olhando para um foto dela com o ruivo.

Until we meet again,

_(Até nos encontrarmos de novo,)_

"Quando será que voltaremos a nos ver?", suspirou alto.

Until we...

_(Até nós…)_

"Como será que você está, cabeça de cenoura..?", riu tentando conter as lágrimas. Rukia era uma garota de personalidade forte, não deixava transparecer muito os seus sentimentos, mas depois que Ichigo partira isso era algo meio que inevitável.

* * *

**1 ano se passou desde a partida de Ichigo.**

Until we meet again

_(Até nos encontr__armos novamente)_  
And I won't forget you my friend

_(E eu não esquecerei você meu amigo)_

"_Já faz 1 ano, Ichigo. 1 ano desde que você se foi. 1 ano que espero por notícias suas. 1 ano que... que eu venho pensando no nosso reencontro. No dia em que nos veremos novamente. Porque não, eu não esqueci de você. Eu apenas..."_

What happened?

_(O que aconteceu?)_

"_Às vezes penso como a vida pode ser injusta. Porque certas coisas têm que ser assim? Porque em alguns casos a única alternativa é sentar e cruzar os braços, vendo a vida passar diante de seus olhos, vendo que você não tem uma solução?"_

If someone said three years from now, You'd be long gone

_(Se alguém dissesse há 3 anos, que você iria embora)_  
I'd stand up and punch them out, Cause they're all wrong  
_(Eu me ergueria e socaria todos eles, porque eles estão todos errados)_

"_Eu sei que você vai voltar, porque você mesmo disse, para sempre. E eu posso parecer louca, mas eu sinto. Você vai volta_r_. Só não sei se..."_

* * *

**- Flashback -**

That last kiss, I'll cherish, Until we meet again

_(Aquele último beijo, eu vou valorizar, até nos encontrarmos novamente)_

"Eu te amo, pequena.", disse também sorrindo, antes de beijar os lábios daquela baixinha que mexia com ele como nenhuma outra conseguira antes.

"Eu também te amo, Ichi.", respondeu após cessar o beijo.

E ali, naquele chalé, ao som do barulho da chuva que começava a cair do lado de fora, amaram-se pela primeira vez.

And time makes, It harder, I wish I could remember

_(E o tempo torna, tudo mais difícil, eu queria poder lembrar)_

"Bom dia, baixinha.", sussurrou o ruivo, depositando um selinho nos lábios da amada.

"Hm... Bom dia, morango.", falou ainda sonolenta.

"Dormiu bem?"

"Uhum.", respondeu, aconchegando-se no peito do ruivo – "E você?"

"Também.", sorriu.

**Algumas horas depois [...]**

"Anda Ichigo! Se não você vai perder o avião!", chamava Rukia.

"Já to indo, Rukia.", falou o rapaz – "Pronto, vamos?"

"Não se esqueceu de nada?"

"Não. Eu acho."

"Então vamos.", disse pegando as chaves do carro.

"Espera pequena!"

"O que foi agora?"

"Esqueci disso.", largou as malas e puxou-a para um beijo.

Esqueceram-se de tudo e todos. Aproveitaram aquele momento como se realmente fosse o último. Um beijo que despertara vários sentimentos, em ambos.

* * *

**- Dias Atuais -**

But I keep, Your memory, You visit me in my sleep

_(Mas eu mantenho sua memória, você me visita enquanto durmo)_

"_Todas as noites eu tenho esse mesmo sonho. Era julho e você me levava até aquele chalé. Só que agora ele mudou. Quando nos aproximamos daquele local, ficamos frente a frente. Você está com aquele meu sorriso preferido, mas eu estou triste. Eu não queria estar assim, mas não consigo controlar. Vejo você desaparecendo lentamente, e você continua sorrindo, só que é um sorriso triste agora. Não sei o que está acontecendo, de repente tudo está ficando preto. Você está cada vez mais longe. Um último sussurro é proferido. Eu ainda vou estar aqui."_

My darling, Who knew

_(Meu querido, quem diria)_  
My darling, My darling

_Meu querido, meu querido)_  
Who knew, My darling

_(Quem dir__ia, meu querido)_  
I miss you, My darling

_(Eu sinto sua falta, meu querido)_  
Who knew, Who knew

_(Quem diria, quem diria)_

* * *

_Pingente*_: Caso queiram vê-lo, é esse ( http:/ hiperlink. com. br/ produtos/imagens/ g_pingente_sol.g0214.g. jpg ). Não esqueçam de juntar o link ;)

Então gente, eu não sei pq, mas de tanto eu escutar P!nk, eu fiquei com vontade de escrever uma oneshot IchiRuki :s e também depois do capítulo dessa semana, não tem como não ficar inspirada, né? aushaushasu só espero que gostem dessa minha viagem... são exatas 2:05 da manhã e eu não consigo parar de escrever... então se vocês acharem ela meio confusa, pq nem eu entendi bem, review, please.

Ja ne, **Steph**.


End file.
